A generic height adjuster is known for example from DE 10 2008 052 850 A1. The height adjuster has a profiled rail consisting of a base and two side walls extending upwards from the edges of the base which at their free edges in turn are bent towards the base. The profiled rail thus forms a profile having a C-shaped cross section which is constricted by the bent edges. Furthermore, a sliding member is provided which can be displaced within the profiled rail and forms a mounting bore for a bracket, and is fixed at the profiled rail via the bent edges in the tension direction of a fastening means provided between the mounting bracket and the sliding member. In the side walls of the profiled rail, a latching contour in the form of regularly spaced windows is provided which enables the sliding member and thus the bracket to be fixed at various heights. For fixing the sliding member in relation to the profiled rail, two latching elements protruding from both sides are provided on the sliding member, which in an unoperated position engage into the windows in a form 11 closed manner and thereby fix the sliding member in such a way that it cannot be displaced. Moreover, an actuating element is provided which is secured on the sliding member via a screw and upon actuation, pushes the latching elements out of the locking position, so that they no longer engage into the windows and the sliding member with the bracket attached thereto subsequently can be displaced in relation to the vehicle-fixed profiled rail. In order that both latching elements can be released simultaneously, an actuating element is provided which extends in between the symmetrically located latching elements and upon actuation abuts against one of the latching elements on each side.
The latching elements are mounted on a bearing flange of the sliding member one on top of the other, whereby the total height of the sliding member together with the latching elements, and thus the installation space, are increased. As a result, also the height adjuster has a greater total height, so that between the attachment point at the vehicle structure and the interior trim covering the same, a large free space needs to be provided. However, if the free space available at the attachment point is limited, it may be a problem to attach such a height adjuster to the motor vehicle.
It is the object of the invention to provide a height adjuster having a total height which is as low as possible.
For the solution of the object a height adjuster in accordance with this invention is proposed. Further preferred features of the invention can be taken from the figures and the related description.
According to one aspect of the invention, it is proposed that at least one recess is provided at a side edge of the sliding member, and that the latching means is formed by at least one latching pawl which is located in the recess. Owing to the provided recess for mounting the latching pawl, the same can be integrated into the sliding member in a manner that is optimized with respect to the installation space, resulting in a reduction of the installation space at least by the volume of the latching pawl which is mounted in the recess. Thereby, in particular the total height of the unit consisting of the sliding member and the latching element can be reduced, as the latching element does no longer heighten the total height by being located on the sliding member. Thereby, both the profiled rail and the entire height adjuster can have a flatter design.
It is further proposed in accordance with this invention that the sliding member in the region of the recess is preferably plate-shaped having a thickness D1 and the latching pawl is plate-shaped having a thickness D2 which is equal to or smaller than the thickness D1. By dimensioning the latching element as proposed, the same can be located completely within the outer dimensions of the sliding member, so that it at least does not heighten the total height.
The latching pawl is preferably pivot-mounted in the recess. Due to the pivot bearing being realized in the recess and thus in the level of the sliding member or the profiled rail, the total height is not increased by the pivot bearing. The pivot bearing can preferably be realized by the latching pawl forming a pivot tab and the recess acting as a constricted bearing, with the latching pawl being pivot-mounted in the bearing by the pivot tab. The bearing flange protruding from the level of the sliding member or the profiled rail as known from the prior art can then be dispensed with.